


Cat Who Got the Cream

by JeanBoulet



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Sensation Play, Shapeshifters - Freeform, cat people - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 14:28:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8289005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeanBoulet/pseuds/JeanBoulet
Summary: "So it seems you're no ordinary pussycat."Harry stares at the incredibly fit (and incredibly naked) young man lounging on his settee. He'd just made himself a pot of tea and moved into his den to enjoy a nice sit down with the cat that had followed him home about a month ago.And now the cat, a light orange tabby with bright green eyes, was suddenly human. --Or, that neko!Kingsman au one person asked for and holy shit I actually wrote it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Kuro on Tumblr asked me for a Neko(catperson)!Eggsy with lots of smut, but this is what I came up with.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> PS I do not regret the title at all.

"So it seems you're no ordinary pussycat."

Harry stares at the incredibly fit (and incredibly naked) young man lounging on his settee. He'd just made himself a pot of tea and moved into his den to enjoy a nice sit down with the cat that had followed him home about a month ago.

And now the cat, a light orange tabby with bright green eyes, was suddenly human. Harry worked for Kingsman, he knew skin walkers (among other things) existed, but he hadn't exactly thought one would follow him home and enjoy horribly bland food and sleep on his lap at any chance it got.

"Let's hear your real name, then." Harry couldn't imagine the young man by any other name yet.

"I rather like the one you gave me, guv." The boy stretches out his long limbs, and Harry averts his eyes with a faint blush. He really is very fit. And from a completely different area of London, if his accent is anything to go by.

"Yes, well," Harry says to the ceiling. "Somehow I doubt I can call you 'Mr Sourpuss' in decent company."

The boy gives a wicked smile but doesn't make any move to cover himself. "Call me Eggsy. But I didn't say nothin’ ‘bout no decent company, guv."

This time, Harry blushes to his ears, but he brings his eyes back to Eggsy's face. "Are you here to kill me, Eggsy?" He asks outright. "Because I do terribly hate messes."

"Fuckin’ — no!" The surprised look on Eggsy's face is enough for Harry to assume that no, the boy is not a shape shifting assassin.

"Then why reveal yourself? If you simply slipped out after you were finished with my company, I would have assumed you simply went back whence you came." Harry doesn't mean to sound hurt, but he invariably is hurt by the prospect of his company being used and discarded for a stable meal every now and again.

"Because, Harry Hart, gentleman spy and right softy," Eggsy shuffles to the side of the couch nearest Harry, leaning over the arm, and still very naked. "You's like me."

Harry swallows the growing lump in his throat. "I've no idea what you're talking about."

A little smile creeps in at the corner of Eggsy's lips. "You's lucky you got a cushy job, guv," Eggsy swings his legs around and gracefully rises from the couch, circling around Harry to effectively trap the older man against the arm of the couch. He leans closer still, close enough for Harry to smell the lovely scent dripping from the other man. "You ain't as good a liar as you think you are."

"I assure you, I've no idea--" but Eggsy stops him by kissing him senseless.

Eggsy's taste explodes through his senses, so much that Harry whimpers into the kiss and nearly melts against the other man. Harry can feel Eggsy smirking into the kiss as his arms curl around Harry's neck, and his fingers card their way through Harry's hair until they find their marks.

Harry's ears elongate and Harry moans as Eggsy's fingertips brush them curiously. With the change in shape of his ears, Harry's glasses are crooked on his face, so Eggsy removes them and carefully places them on the coffee table. Harry almost whines when Eggsy moves away, but the younger man is back in an instant, shushing him softly and returning to stroke Harry's perfect, black ears.

Cat ears.

“There you are,” Eggsy purrs, and it sends a shiver down Harry’s spine.

"You didn't get it all right," Harry manages breathlessly.

“Oh that’s what you think,” Eggsy hums. “You’re a halfie,” he says, and it's all the warning Harry has before Eggsy's hand slips down the back of his trousers and grips the tail that manifested just moments ago.

The sensation of Eggsy’s fingers wrapping around the newly formed appendage sends lightning through Harry’s body, and he has to tip his head forward to rest on Eggsy’s shoulder. He’s only vaguely aware of the moans escaping his mouth as Eggsy pushes his trousers and pants to his thighs, enough to coax Harry’s tail out of its confines. He’s panting against Eggsy’s skin, breathing in the boy’s scent. His cock is suddenly rock hard, pressing relentlessly against Eggsy’s bare hip, and it’s too much.

Eggsy whispers softly to him, pulls Harry up to kiss him again with one hand while the other urges their hips together at a slow, excruciating pace. Harry whimpers into Eggsy’s mouth as both their erections slide together, slick with precum, and the friction is simply _exquisite_.

Harry can feel his tail flicking about with delight, but he’s altogether unprepared when Eggsy presses two fingers just below his tail and _rubs._

Dear _lord_ , he’s never felt anything like it. The pleasure blooms through Harry’s body, forcing a cry from his lips, and he almost collapses against Eggsy. 

The younger man eases him back against the arm of the settee, but he doesn’t let up on the pressure point below Harry’s tail. It makes Harry wail with pleasure, his cock jerking, trapped between them. Eggsy hushes him with Harry starts to babble, saying that it’s too much, he can’t take it, but Eggsy just gives him more pleasure.

“You need this, Harry,” he murmurs into Harry’s sensitive ears. “You’ve buttoned yourself up for far too long. I’ve watched you for months - always prim ’n proper, never a hair outta place.” Eggsy smiles as Harry’s hips pick up their pace, and the older man ruts against him and presses back into his touch, like he can’t decide which pleasure is better. “ _Fuck,_ Harry, look a’ you…” he breathes, cupping Harry’s jaw softly as their pleasure mounts together.

“Wanna open you up, wanna _feel_ you,” Eggsy continues. He knows he’s the one babbling now, but they’re both _so close_ , and he wants this to be so good for Harry. “Want you inside me… _gods_ , Harry, I want to _keep_ you, _stay_ with you…”

And that’s it. Harry yells out his orgasm as it crashes through him, and Eggsy relentlessly massages that _fucking_ _spot_ until stars burst through Harry’s vision. Harry is vaguely aware of Eggsy coming between them, as well, but he can’t think, can’t speak as Eggsy’s fingers continue to assault him.

Just when Harry thinks his brain is beginning to resurface, Eggsy sinks to his knees and takes Harry’s softening cock into his mouth, and Harry shudders through an aftershock. He loses time as Eggsy suckles at his cock, and Harry fists a hand in Eggsy’s hair to pull him off. But Eggsy does something with his tongue, and Harry’s choking on something that feels like another orgasm, the way heat blooms through his body, and he blacks out from the force of it.

Eggsy brings him to the surface slowly with gentle strokes to his face. Harry hums softly and melts into the touch. He slowly becomes aware that they are on the settee, pressed together on their sides with Eggsy’s naked heat against his back. Harry’s trousers and pants are completely gone, and his tail is draped back over Eggsy’s hip, flicking out a lazy rhythm.

“Back with me?” Eggsy asks, not even trying to hide his gratified smile.

Harry heaves a sigh and relaxes back against Eggsy. “You certainly seem pleased with yourself.”

“Well, I got you, don’t I?” He presses a kiss to Harry’s cheek, and Harry feels Eggsy’s purr as a low rumble behind him. It makes a smile tug at his lips.

“Did you mean it?” Harry asks, and he can hardly bear to hear the answer. Their kind…Shapeshifters…they weren’t known for their monogamy, let alone settling down in the first place. Harry had always kept his heart closed, buried in his work. But then Eggsy appeared, and Harry knows something has changed in him. “When you said…”

“When I said I wanted to keep you?” Eggsy murmurs into Harry’s ear, making the appendage twitch slightly at the puff of air. “That I wanted to _feel_ you, _stay_ with you always?”

It’s all Harry can do to keep his eyes open, to not float away on the timbre of Eggsy’s words. He nods.

“Every word, love.”

Harry can feel a phantom weight—one he hadn’t even realized he’d been holding—release in his chest, and he turns to blindly find Eggsy for a kiss.

He can’t tell how much time passes, how long they stay together like that on the settee. He wants this moment to never end.

**Author's Note:**

> jeanboulet.tumblr.com


End file.
